toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chishiki Seishin/Abilities and Powers
Hunting Method Chishiki's primarily hunting method revolves around analyzing the opponent's movements, gaining knowledge of their proficiency in techniques, and then battling the opponent, exploiting their weaknesses. After his battles, he thanks the opponent for battling against him, and then decides what to do with them. Generally, if it's a human, he will not kill them, believing they haven't done anything wrong. If it's a beast, however, he will ask Kenkyo if she would enjoy eating the beast, deciding whether he should keep it alive or not. He generally stands in one spot when facing weaker opponents, allowing his Gourmet Cell's powers to do the fighting for him. Because of his fighting style and power, he is considered to be one of the strongest characters in the entirety of Food Heaven. 'Gourmet Cells' Chishiki is one of the many humans that hosts Gourmet Cells within their bodies. He has stated that he is one of the few that was born with Gourmet Cells, rather than having gained them via various means, such as injection, or eating several amounts of food infused with Gourmet Cells. During his travels, he's spent his time mastering his Gourmet Cell's abilities, Plant Generation. During his time as a Saiseiya, he's used his Plant Generation abilities to battle for him, inflicting minor damage to the opponent, and would generally try to knock out a beast that confronted him by making his plants become very small in size, entering an opening in the opponent and knocking them. His growth ratio is immense, passing several blockages he's experienced in his lifetime. Despite his skinny structure, Chishiki boasts a great amount of physical strength, which is further augmented by his Gourmet Cells. His proficiency in his Gourmet Cells allow him to stand in battle while the plants he generates battle for him, making him capable of analyzing the opponent's battle pattern and then take appropriate action, fully being capable of exploiting the opponent's weaknesses. Due to his Plant Generation abilities being very versatile, he is capable of taking from several directions at the same time, restricting the opponent's movements when Chishiki begins to fully battle. Several people have commented that Chishiki's usage of Gourmet Cells can be frightening if the opponent isn't capable of handling the massive amount of "opponents". His Intimidation has also shown the ability to knock out several weaker beings, allowing him to not have to make any sort of confrontation with the opponent is they cannot handle his Intimidation. 'Plant Generation' Chishiki's Gourmet Cells allow him to turn his blood cells into Plant Cells, and generate plant life from the openings in his bodies, including from small openings such as pores. His proficiency in Plant Generation is extremely high, shown capable of connecting with the plant life around him and to manipulate that to his liking. He's also shown being capable of "communicate" with the plant life, knowing the time of its birth and the hazards it has experienced. He has shown to fully control the plant life he generates from his body, not hindering his movement, excluding certain times that he's generated rather bulky plant life. The more energy he puts into his Plant Generation abilities, the more sturdier and longer they become. 'Food Honor' Chishiki tried to learn Food Honor at the age of 18, but failed. At this point, he was near giving up on his journey, but eventually went through several trials over the years to ultimately return to Shokurin Temple and learn Food Honor. He trained at Shokurin Temple for 4 years at this time, and was fully capable of mastering it, gaining a greater appreciation of food than he's ever had before. Because of his proficiency in Food Honor, he's become an even worthier opponent, and it has significantly allowed him to gain more strength. 'Superhuman Strength' Chishiki, despite his skinny appearance, is a highly physically strong person. He has shown being capable of carrying a large piece of ice in conjunction with his Plant Generation abilities, having little difficulty in moving. His physical strength is so vast, that he's able to stop several attacks from weaker opponents with just his finger. Once he's stopped the attack, he's able to deflect the damage he's "received" back at the opponent. Because of his Superhuman Strength, he never allows Kenkyo to carry anything he would deem heavy for her, despite her being fully capable of carrying it. 'Intimidation' Chishiki's Intimidation takes the form of a frightening face that is stationed around him. It is shown to be severely bleeding, with its left eye having a slash on it, and very unsightly teeth. Its skin has withered due to the blood on its face, and it is shown to always have a crazy smile, as if it were laughing. This Intimidation has scared off several people due to its horrendous nature, letting Chishiki not have to engage in combat, much to his pleasure. Chishiki's Appetite Devil takes the appearance of a very slim female with black hair and black clothing. It is not as frightening as his Intimidation, however, being seemed as if it was a normal female. However, it can change its structure to something more hideous and foul, similar to Chishiki's intimidation. It has no unique features when it's in its "female form", often being mistaken for a regular person. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Chishiki's primary fighting method is shown to be fighting with his arms and legs, similar to a martial artist. Once Chishiki has had enough time deciphering the opponent's battle style, he reabsorbs his plants and engages the opponent in battle. When using his martial arts skills, Chishiki over-powers the opponent, due to him figuring out their weaknesses beforehand, making it a simple battle for him to fight in. There are opponents, however, even with their weaknesses exploited, have been able to battle with Chishiki, some capable of fighting on par, while others fail to battle him. 'Cooking Prowess' When Chishiki first started his journey, he wanted to become a Chef to impress his parents. However, due to his minuscule knowledge about it, he was unable to keep that dream alive for the time being. He eventually became a Saiseiya for a long time, and then after meeting Kenkyo, she taught Chishiki in the art of cooking. He became a better chef than he was when he started. Despite Kenkyo doing most of the cooking, Kenkyo has commented that Chishiki's cooking prowess is better than most Chefs, only being less capable than Sous Chefs and Head Chefs. Also, due to his many years of being in the field and learning different professions, he is able to discern which ingredients would complement each other, and which wouldn't work out with the meal itself. 'Superhuman Smell' Chishiki has shown to have an enhanced sense of smell, being capable of smelling food from a very far distance. This helped Chishiki, when he was a Bishokuya, and Kenkyo find new ingredients that were in different areas than what they were in. An ingredient's scent would always find a way to his nose, according to Chishiki on several occasions. 'Sense of Taste' Chishiki's sense of taste is one of the highest senses of taste recorded in human history. When tasting food, he is able to correctly discern the problem with it in a second, and also capable of notifying the chef where the problem lies. This was shown when he cut the meat he was eating and showed the chef the issue. At first, the chef didn't see a problem, but Chishiki offered a very powerful magnifying glass for the chef to look through, only to find a minuscule burnt mark found on the meat, much to the chef's surprise. Due to his experiences in his life, he was able to give advice to the chef so that the problem would not resurface again. He's also done several other remarkable feats with his taste, making him well known throughout the Human and Gourmet World.